Chameleon
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: Clara's new obsession might just get Kylie and Lucas together. Will it work? With an addition to the family, may just get Kylie enough time to figure out her guy problems.
1. New Camper

**Disclaimer; This is for my best friends xxxBloodRedxxx and her twin sister. Not saying names 'cause I don't need you stalking them in real life. Anyway, this is for bugging me so much guys!**

My heart felt a terrible ache, why does this have to bug me so much? Sometimes I just want to forget about to two boys who love me dearly and just go meet a new guy to let go of all this pain. It would definitely be better for all of us. Derek could meet some girl who cares for him, like he cares for me. Lucas could get on the Council and be accepted back into his pack, which he got thrown out of because of, ahem, me. Too bad I love Derek and Lucas too much to let go. Everyone has everything figured out, but me. Miranda is working on her spells and dyslexia. Most of all she has Perry, so no love triangle thing for her. Her problem is just one girl, but she doesn't seem to be much competition. Della, well she has some problems with Steve, but she'll figure them out. At least its only one instead of _two_! Maybe I'll meet some hot chameleon, maybe then all my worries will go down the drain and my love life will be out of my drama list. Ha, like that'll happen! So lost in thought, I accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I rush to say.

"Its alright." A deep, soothing voice answers back.

I look up into his eyes. He had bright brown eyes and red hair. He was lean, but fit. He wore a blue shirt that danced off his eyes making them a brownish-blue. His jeans were a deep blue, and he wore blue sneakers. For a second I thought it was Roberto, Red. But it wasn't. I was beginning to see a pattern, that was a lot of blue.

"Oh, sorry for staring, thought you were someone else! My name is Kylie Galen." I smile, holding out my hand.

He shook my hand, "Jace Morgans, I'm new here."

"Figures, I thought for a second that I'd gone crazy and you have been living here and somehow I've never met you." I laughed.

He chuckles. "Your something. Hey, where's the office?"

"I'll show you, follow me." I smile and lead the way to the office.

On the way, I check to see his pattern. I gasp, a Chameleon! Guess some dreams do come true. I can feel Jace's gaze on me. I shrug and walk into the office.

"Holiday!" I call.

"Coming!" I hear her yell back.

She comes running out, her rounded abdomen was show able through her shirt.

"How are you?" She looks at me concerned.

"I'm fine, just wanted you to meet Jace Morgans. He's new here." I smile.

"Oh, hello." Holiday looks him sheepishly.

Jace holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, now follow me." Holiday starts walking back to her office.

"Wait, Holiday." I catch her arm.

"Yes?" She looks at me concerned again, I motion for her to come closer.

"Jace is a Chameleon too." I whisper into her ear.

"Oh, that's so exciting!" She smiles at me.

"It is, well I better get going."I smile and walk out.

* * *

I saw Kylie walk in the new camper, his pattern says he's a Chameleon too. He was cute too, very attractive. It was kind of weird I was hiding out in front of the office, but I didn't really want to spend time with anyone. Everyone was kind of on my nerves, especially because my boyfriend just broke up with me for some other girl he was dating while I was away. That was heartbreaking in a way, but after seeing this new boy...I'm fine.

I wait for a little longer. He should be out in...3...2...1. I saw him come out, he was wearing blue. That was my favorite color too. I walk toward him acting like I'm not walking _to_ him, but in _this_ direction.

I smile as I pass him. "Hi."

He read my pattern and his eyes widened. Must be because I'm acting nice. Werewolves and Vampires aren't usually nice.

"Hi." He gave a small smile. He fell into step with me.

"I'm Clara Parker." I say with my hand out.

"Jace Morgans." He shakes my hand.


	2. Breakup To New Kindle

**Disclaimer; Sorry, I'm so freaking lazy! This goes out to my best friends...Stop nagging me!**

After leaving Holiday's office, I started to go back to my cabin. My heart ache wasn't going away, I figured I'd go down it with some ice cream. I kept my head down, I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. Until, I bumped into yet another person.

"This is the second time I've done that. I'm so sorry!" I laughed.

"It's alright." A familiar voice answered back. _Lucas. _He was looking slightly worried, I felt bad for avoiding him.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, cautiously.

"Yeah, I can't find Clara. I know she's pissed and everything, but she can't keep hiding." He shook his head sadly.

"I'll help you?" I suggested, hesitantly.

"Great, thanks for offering. I could use some help, I don't understand girls all that well." He gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah, let's just go find her." I avoided his gaze.

We headed off looking around camp for her.

"Any idea where she might be?"

"None."

"So, how are we going to find her?"

"I've bumped into two people already, can't see the harm in accidentally doing it twice."

"How would-"

I bumped right into Clara and Jace. She had a smile on, a very rare thing, and Jace seemed a bit on edge, but enjoying himself. Probably because she's a werewolf and all...

"Found them." I mumbled.

* * *

"Clara, I have been looking all over for you! I even had to ask for help!" Lucas's eyes went from blue to bright orange.

"And this, Jace, is my older brother Lucas and his girlfriend Kylie." I smiled playfully at them. Kylie looked down, and Lucas looked at her sadly.

"Hi again Kylie, and it's nice to meet you Lucas." Jace held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Jace." Lucas shook his hand, then pulled him real close, whispering something I couldn't hear.

"Hi again, Jace." Kylie smiled when Lucas let go.

Jace looked slightly dumbfounded, and Lucas eyes were glowing orange again. _Not again! Lucas, _I thought, _stop freaking out all the guys who talk to me!_

"So, how's it going Clara?" Kylie tried to ease the tension.

"Fine." I replied.

This tension, was terribly uncomfortable. I just wanted to walk away, but I know I'd have to face this later.


	3. The Fire is Becoming Bright Again

I wanted to run again, go and hide. For one, Lucas was constantly trying to be overprotective, I hated it. For two, I felt like I was caged. I hated that as well. Lastly, for three, this was getting really uncomfortable.

"Nice weather today, huh?" Kylie glanced at the boys and me expectantly.

Really? The weather? "It's great." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, so nice out." Jace looked at Lucas uneasily.

"Its just perfect." Lucas glared at Jace.

"Hey, what's that over there!" I pointed toward the woods.

Jace looked, but Kylie and Lucas looked at me perplexed. I grinned sheepishly.

"I don't see anything." Jace looks back at us, then laughs, "Oh, I get it."

"Little late to the party." Kylie laughs.

"Just a tad." I looked up at Lucas, praying that somehow he could hear my thoughts and I could _go. _Or not. He raised his eyebrow at me, then nodded toward Jace. I rolled my eyes, then shook my head. My straight jet black hair bounced as I did so, sweeping like a curtain left then right. I then nodded toward my cabin, asking with my pleading eyes. He looked at me frowning, then nodded. I grinned, and ran off. I loved feeling the wind against my cheek as I ran as fast as I possibly could. I felt as if I was flying, but that would have made me a Vampire. I made it to my cabin within three minutes max, and plopped down on the couch. This day couldn't get more uncomfortable, I hope.

* * *

When Clara ran off, I was really wishing I had just done that. It would have been rude, yes, but this tension was just painfully uncomfortable. Quite honestly, I was insipid in staying here. The two boys shot daggers at each other, whilst I picked at my shirt.

"So, Kylie, I was thinking. Could we talk?" Lucas looked at me expectantly, I _really _felt bad for avoiding him.

"Sure." I replied quietly, almost unauditable, but with his wolf ears I assumed he heard me.

He grinned, showing off that beautiful smile of his. I looked at Jace, he looked very uncomfortable.

_Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me._

"Jace, why don't you go talk to Clara?" I glanced at Lucas.

"Oh, alright. See ya." He walked away.

"Why did you say that!" Lucas looked at me, a bit angered.

"Did you want him hanging around us? Plus, she looked _happy _around him." I reasoned.

"I guess not." He muttered, then took my hand and started walking.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere, where?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"That, would spoil the fun."

"Spoiler alert, just tell me."

"Spoiler alert, I'm taking you to..."

"To?"

"Tell you when we get there."

"Fine, I give up."

"Good."

I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head, childishly. Guess I wouldn't find out until we get there.


	4. Love and Hunger

**Disclaimer; I'm thinking about giving this up so someone can just adopt it. Then again, in my own words, "They don't want their ****_own_**** opinion they want to read ****_yours_****." So I won't be ****_that person_****, ahem. Plus the fact my best friend will probably hit me if I don't. Yeah, I know you were planning that girl friend! Anywho, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

I think I might have fallen asleep sometime when I had gotten back. I don't know why, I just had a feeling. Seeing that Jace was, _freaking in my cabin! _Not to be rude or anything, but when one wakes up to something they ran away from, you just get that, I-am-going-to-murder-someone attitude. Just to be clear, just because I'm groggy, does. Not. Mean. I. Will. Not. Try. To. Kill. You. I restrained myself from attacking Jace, he looked pretty scared anyway. I must have been staring daggers at me, because he was slightly trembling. I softened, and looked at him with empathy.

"Sorry." I mumbled, dropping my gaze.

"Its fine, I didn't mean to interrupt your nap time but Kylie and Lucas were headed somewhere else to talk and I just didn't want to tag along." He must have been really close to me, I felt his breath against my neck. I looked up and into his eyes. I bit my lip, looking at his gaze with intensity of my own. From what I saw in his eyes, there was only one thing, hunger.

I coughed, dropping my gaze again. I felt the couch sag down as he sat next to me, when I looked through my curtain of hair to see him, he had his eyes locked on me. I squirmed slightly under his gaze, but not once did I look up. We sat there for a few minutes, him staring at me and me looking at the ground. I heard Jace sigh, and I glanced over at him.

"Are you going to say something?" He looked at me expectantly, I glanced over at him briefly, but soon found myself locked onto his eyes.

"Yeah," I coughed, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, if it wasn't obvious, I don't know anyone else." He chuckled.

"Well, um, yeah that would make sense." I blushed. _Why am I blushing? I shouldn't be blushing! What is this boy doing to my head? Or are you just getting dizzy looking at all his sexyness? No, no, no, no, no! Well, maybe. _Just then I realized we were really close and we were both staring hungrily at each other. Again, I broke off my gaze. I turned to look at the floor again when Jace's hand shot out and gently touched my cheek turning me toward him. He tilted my head up to meet his eyes and no matter how much I tried to look away, I couldn't. He leant down close to me, and I was about to meet him halfway when someone burst through the door.

"Get, your filthy hands off my sister!" Lucas growled from the door.

* * *

"Kylie, close your eyes." Lucas spoke, waking me from my daze like trance. I did as he said, and shut my eyes. "No peeking."

"Why are you being so childish?" I groaned.

_"You_ were the one who stuck their tongue at the back of my head, not me." He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out where I last heard his voice, but got a surprise instead. His lips crashed against mine, I went to gasp, but his tongue entered my mouth. I shot my eyes open right then and I pulled away.

"Lucas," I whined, "Could have at least _told_ me instead of scaring me like that."

He grinned, "Fine."

He pulled me back to him, placing one of his hands on my hip and the other on the small of my back. He leant down and kissed me. I was ready this time, and wrapped my arms around his neck, having him pull me up slightly. I opened my mouth and he entered his tongue into my mouth again. Little bursts of pleasure went off like fireworks in my mind. I smiled into the kiss, and then stopped.

"Lucas, we shouldn't be doing this." I stepped down, and got a good distance away from him.

"Why not?" He stepped closer, and I stepped back.

"Lucas, I don't need you to ruin your life over us. You need to get on that Council." I scolded him.

"Kylie, I don't really care much for getting on if you're not with me." He reached forward and grabbed my wrist in his hand, pulling me back to him.

"I do, you are going to end up hating me. You might not see it now, but you will. You'll regret ever trying to be with me, then I don't know what I'd do." Tears pricked my eyes.

"Kylie, I can get on with or without you it doesn't matter. I'm just hoping for the first option, with you. Kylie, I love you." He captured my lips in a soft kiss, full of love and desire. I pulled away and by that time I was crying. Not light and a few tears, it was like Niagra Falls. My eyes would be all red and puff, and I'm positive snot would be running down my face. Not a pretty sight. I buried my head into Lucas's chest, I loved him too but what happens when he ends up hating me?

"I should be getting back," I wiped away my tears and stepped back, "Its sort of late, Della and Miranda are probably wondering where I am."

"I'll take you back." He suggested.

I shook my head, "Lucas, I'll be fine." Hugging him, I walked back to my cabin. I knew he had probably watched me get home, and that was very sweet, but I could seriously take care of myself.

* * *

I took a deep breath, "Lucas, its fine. My eye just had something in it. He was looking. Now calm down." I lied to my brother easily.

"Stop lying to me." He replied, coldly.

"Lucas, you don't have to check up on me every three seconds, I'll be fine on my own." I smiled up innocently at my big brother.

"Fine." He stormed out of my cabin. I laughed, that was so like him. I turned to look at Jace, he was staring back at me. I laughed again, sagging back down into my couch. Jace looked at me with pure hunger again.

"Resume where we left off?" He grinned, I loved his smile. It was contagious, as I smiled back, I nodded.

He rested his hand on my cheek and leaned toward me, and I toward him. I pushed one of my hands into his hair, and the other on his arm. _Lucas don't you_ dare _ruin this moment. _I felt his lips brush mine, it was gentle, but even so I felt a burst and a shiver down my spine that I really had never felt. It was a spark, then fireworks seemed to fill this one little kiss. I pushed myself closer to him, reveling in the feel. Pushing more pressure on your kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck. In turn, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him. I licked his lip, and opened my mouth. His tongue came into my mouth, exploring it. It tasted like a mixture of many things, I couldn't pinpoint it, but I loved it. Finally, we let up. I was breathing heavily. Jace put his head against my forehead, breathing heavily along with me. Blushing, I looked away.


	5. The Final Shove

**Disclaimer; Sorry this took so long, my mind has been else where. I completely mean on finals. Its all this week and into next. Now, to all of you who don't have finals. You better be happy, I would literally ****_kill_**** for summer! Anyway, for those of you who have been waiting for this new chapter, yeah I know you were K and E. Alright, the first one of these is Kylie and the second is Clara. It switches back and forth so...Please don't get confused!**

* * *

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. As you can probably guess, I was thinking about the kiss Lucas and I had shared last night. Gently touching my lips, feeling the loving passion I couldn't deny.

* * *

I lay on my side, blushing at the thought of the kiss I shared with Jace last night. I touched my lips, feeling the spark just thinking of him.

* * *

It was perfect, like all my worries about him getting on the were-council had past. Like it would be fine, and he'd keep true to his word and wouldn't hate me when he didn't get on.

* * *

Why can't I get him out of my mind? What has this boy done to my head? I can't deny I might be in love with him, but so early? I barely know him! Though, it feels like I've known him forever.

* * *

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and got up. I slipped off my night clothes, and picked up my bra, a white t-shirt, and jean shorts. I slipped on some socks and my Reebok's.

* * *

I slipped off my bed, finally, getting up to go take a shower. I grabbed my shimmer shirt, electric blue bra, black jean shorts, and sneakers with heels. I headed off to shower, hoping not to wake up my cabin mates.

* * *

I opened my door to see Marianda and Della sitting on the couch staring at me. They didn't have to ask, so I sighed and sat across from them. Ready to give them the details they must want from last night.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, wringing out my hair, I slipped on my clothes. Leaving the cabin and heading to breakfast.

* * *

I told them about meeting Jace, when I bumped into Lucas, when we talked to Clara and Jace, when Clara ran to her cabin, when Jace went to her cabin after her, and finally the magical spark, fireworks, love, Lucas and I shared. Meaning the kiss.

* * *

I headed into the mess hall, and grabbed a tray. Grabbing some food. I avoided everyone and went outside. I sat on one of the many benches just eating whatever I had grabbed, which just happened to be Oatmeal. Yuck.

* * *

Finally when story telling was done, we headed out arm in arm to the mess hall. Well that was an exaggeration, we just walked next to each other. It was a short walk, and we all grabbed a tray and some food. Marianda went to sit with Perry, and Della went to sit with the Vampires, so I went outside. I was't really in the mood to have people staring at me. I headed outside, than seeing Clara sitting by herself, I joined her.

* * *

"Hey, Clara." I smiled, as I approached.

"Hey, Kylie." She returned the smile, but then faced down and stabbed at her oatmeal.

"Don't look like you're enjoying the oatmeal." I laughed, and passed her some bacon.

"Thank. You." She greedily grabbed at the bacon, then immediately blushed. I looked up to see Jace chuckling. I smiled, and scooted over to the other side of the bench so Jace could sit next to Clara. I started to pick at my meal, feeling out of place now. So, I got up.

"I'm give you two some space." I winked and walked away, only to barely miss hitting Lucas.

"Hey Kylie," He grinned, "Thanks for not throwing your food all over me."

"You're very welcome." I smiled back and dipped low holding my food level. Then came back up. Lucas grabbed my food, and my other hand. Leading me back to the mess hall. He deposited my food into the trash bin and my tray to the rack, and lead me back outside.

"I know you're wondering where we're going, but please, no questions." He spoke my mind. I nodded, and followed him.

* * *

Jace grabbed both of our trays, and walked away.

"I'll be right back." He winked, walking back into the mess hall.

Arriving a few seconds later, he walked back over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"What are doing?" I looked up at him.

"Just wait." He whispered into my ear. It sent tingles down my spine, pulling away he started walking while I followed.

"Where are we-" I started.

"No questions." He looked back at me grinning.

"Alright." I followed behind him.

* * *

After a while, Lucas stopped.

"Close your eyes." He spoke over his shoulder.

I did as I was told, and he tugged my hand a bit more. I continued to follow him blindly.

* * *

Jace pulled me into the forest, I could vaguely hear the rush of water and chirp of birds. The swish of trees and crunch of the ground beneath our feet. I followed him, knowing where to step and I went quietly. While he did so too.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt my back hit a wall. Lips pushed against mine, kissing me vigorously. I stood frozen for a while until they let up.

"You can open your eyes." Lucas's voice sounded, as my eyes fluttered open.

"What have I told about you _not _tell me when you kiss me?" I scolded. Then leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. Pushing my hands into his hair and around his neck, he did the same to me. Pulling me closer. I felt fireworks go off, I could almost see them.

* * *

Jace spun me around, landing me with my back to his chest and his arms around me. Spinning me again, he pulled me closer to him. Leaning down to kiss me. I was dizzy, but this made my world spin. I saw fireworks burst and sizzle out behind my eyelids.

* * *

When we broke away, I kissed his cheek.

"You didn't have to pull me away from breakfast for this." I laughed.

"I didn't want anyone to stare." He gave me a sheepish smile.

* * *

When I pulled away, he looked a bit hurt, so I leaned back in and kissed him myself. I didn't care how little I knew his boy, he made me feel weak and strong at the same time. So, this is love.

* * *

I knew this was love. Considering he left his pack for me. He left his life on the council for me. I loved him, and I knew he felt the same. Now all I need to do is get him on that council.


	6. Took A Wrong Turn Twin

**Disclaimer; School is finally over biatoches! [Sorry, I am not one for foul language unless I am absolutely in awe or pissed off] To all of those who have been out of school for weeks and have patiently waiting for the new chapter, screw you! [See what I mean?] I probably just bombed all off my finals, [YAY!] so don't blame me for the wait. Anyway, here's the new chapter to kick off the summer vacation! This is dedicated to one of my best friends, and yes she is a twin. The one who is always getting lost, and her exaggerated love for Derek. Hint Hint.**

* * *

I rubbed my elbow from the long and painful walk through the gate. I mean, really, is my balance that bad I actually fell into it _twice?_ Its already been a very long week with my shrink, apparently seeing some stalker army guy is _not _normal and I'm classified as a walking freak. Plus, my shrink so to say, is my adoptive mother. Brushing my rubbish red hair out of my eyes, I picked up my suitcase again and kept walking. My mom made me take up this summer camp for the entire summer. I stumbled along, even with my sneakers I'm one of the most unbalanced people in the world, to the office to check-in so to say. Smoothing down my blouse and jean shorts, I hoped to look somewhat impressionable for anyone I may pass.

"Hey, Kylie!" A husky voice came from behind me, instantly I whipped around only to stumble again to regain the balance I barely had.

"I'm not Kylie. I'm Kayla." I replied to the boy now in front of me. I took in his green eyes with, he is so lucky to have, golden flecks and brown hair. He looked a bit surprised to not see the person he was looking for.

"Oh, my bad. I'm Derek." He smiled, showing his beautiful white teeth, warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Derek. By any chance, do you happen to know where the office is? I'm kind of a late camper, so to say, and I needed to check in." I grinned at my pun, or what I thought was a pun. **[My dearest Kayla, as you read this, this is not a love letter. I already wrote you one in your yearbook. Anyway, to those of you who don't know her. I've captured the "Kayla" essence and placed it into this lovely character.]**

"Yeah, just follow me." He started walking toward where the supposed office was. I lugged along my suitcase, which was about the same size of a body. I swear to it, it is not a body. But then again, I didn't even pack it. My mom did whilst I was at my last day of school. Typical.

* * *

I headed to the office, I needed _desperately_ to talk to Holiday about how to get Lucas away from me long enough to go talk to someone to get him on that council. If that wasn't enough I still had to go through all my quests. When I got there only to find Holiday was talking to a new camper I was instantly in a crappy mood. I came all the way to talk to her and she wasn't even available for my desired requests. I mean I shouldn't really be so pissed, but it was just a constant go-to emotion. So I sat in my little bubble of hate and anger waiting for Holiday to be available to my craving for a talk.

"Kylie, are you alright?" I very familiar voice spoke right next to me. The very, very, person I have trying to avoid was here right now. Derek.

"No." I replied in the most pissed off voice I could muster, but it came out as more of a whine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered, placing a hand on my arm. I felt the calmness from his touch wash over me, it was extremely refreshing.

"I don't really know what to do, I guess. I mean, Lucas wants to be with me but in twenty years I couldn't stand being the cause of the thing that could and would make him hate me." I sighed.

"I guess that's why you came to talk to Holiday?"

"Yep."

"Oh, Kylie?"

"Yes, Derek?"

"Never mind, you'll see for yourself." And with that he got up and left. Leaving me to wonder what he was going to say.

* * *

The women Derek had given me to, goes by the name of Holiday. Her fiery red locks looked similar to mine, yet so different. Whilst her's makes her look like a kind yet fierce kind of person, mine makes me look like some kind of sexy nerd. **[Kayla, we are some freaking awesome nerds] **I mean I grilled her with questions whilst she grilled me back, but I had started to get a liking toward this woman.

"Do you have a twin sister? You looking familiar." Holiday looked me up and down. From my colour changing blue and green eyes to my sneakers that have done nothing to support my horrid balance.

"I wouldn't know I'm adopted."

"Why are you here?"

"Apparently seeing a stalker army dude is not normal, so my mother sent me here. I understand comepletly why you want to ask this question, but for a small blonde moment I'm considering asking why do you care?"

"What time were you born?"

"I'm not exactly sure, my mother is my adoptive parent."

"How much do you believe in fairy tales?"

"Just to the part where dragons and fairies cease to exist."

"What would you do if they did exist?"

"Probably run. Why?"

"They are real."

"Prove it."

"Perry!"

In walked a tall blonde haired boy. He had eyes that just kept changing. From green to gold to purple, basically any colour. He looked pretty cute and only a year or two older than me.

"So, you don't believe in fictional characters?" He looked me dead in the eyes with his ever switching eye colours.

"To the point to which they cease to exist, I do." I replied.

"Holiday what should I shift into?" He grinned at Holiday, who sighed in return.

"Anything Perry." She sighed.

Something sparkled all around us, and replaced Perry's body. I wasn't necessarily scared, I was that person who jumped on the chair and screamed whether it be a mouse or anything for that matter. In place of Perry was a Panda bear. I was screeching, I was about to jump off and run but Holiday held me back. Placing her hand on my wrist, I felt a wave of calmness wash over me. I knew she had done this, though I wasn't exactly sure how she did that.

* * *

I heard a screech, and looked at Derek to confirm that I wasn't going mentally insane. I got up and walked into the door. Probably some Perry trick, I loved seeing the new campers expressions. The look from the girl was priceless, when I saw I was looking at a girl who looked so similar with red hair, I almost got up there and joined in on the screaming. Nothing could get worse than that. Holiday was calming her down, and Derek was right at my side to calm me down. Perry on the other hand, was looking between us in a Panda form. I started laughing despite myself. I must be going insane, I'm seeing me right in front of me! For sure I had a new problem.

"Kylie, this is Kayla. Kayla this is Kylie." Holiday supplied.

"Hi." I smiled awkwardly.

"Hey." Kayla smiled on back which must have been a mirror image to my own.

"How do you-"

"Who are you-"

"I'm Kylie-"

"I'm adopted-"

"Are we-"

"Twins?"


	7. Twin Chameleons

**Disclaimer; Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy. Anyway, after ****_ Y_**** bugging me, I've made the rash decision to continue my weird Kayla filled story! Now, darling, stop screaming texting me. It's just plain annoying.**

* * *

When Perry finally shifted back, I got off the chair. Although, seeing as I had a mirror image of myself in front of me could have made anyone go a bit insane. So here I was, totally not, freaking out. Seeing my could-possibly-be-my-twin-but-is-probably-just-a-f luke of a mirror, Kylie was laughing hysterically. I mean, I just stood there frozen, but she was laughing. (And laughing, and laughing, and laughing.) It made me feel a little self-conscious. So we blubbered on, on attempt of a conversation, leaving off on;

"Twins?"

So yeah, not only am I in a camp for freaks, but now I apparently have a doppelganger who may or may not be my twin sister. What a _wonderful_ day! Well, at least it hasn't been a _complete _loss. I saw that imaginary creatures exist and Derek keeps staring between Kylie and I. So, I'm assuming, just a hunch, that Derek loves Kylie. Just a hunch.

* * *

For sure I was going insane. Whilst Kayla stares at all of us like we're all insane, thank God not just me, I couldn't stop laughing. She probably just had the weirdest day in her life. Which earned everyone another hysterical filled laugh from me. If we're twins, at least she got the calm and collected side of us. Us? When did that get there? We're not even related! Not for sure yet...

"Kylie, calm down." Derek rested his arm on mine. Calmness washed over me.

"Thanks Derek." I muttered, gently pulling my arm away from his touch.

"Well, Kylie, could you and Derek,"Holiday started, seeming to put Derek in as an after thought, "Show Kayla to her Cabin?"

"Of course. Can we walk later?" I replied.

"Sure, of course Kylie." Holiday nodded, shoving us all out the door.

Derek grabbed Kayla's bag, which looked oddly like a body. Weird. We all left together, well except Perry. He said he wanted to go surprise Miranda with something, I'd have to ask later.

"Alright, lets get going." I started to leave the room when Kayla caught my arm.

"Kylie, am I living alone?" She looked into my eyes, changing from green to blue. A shape-shifter, definitely not my sister.

"We'll see when we get there." I pulled my arm away, non to gently.

* * *

When we arrived at where I would stay, I was anxious to say the least. I honestly didn't want to stay alone.

"I assume you'll be staying in this room," Kylie pointed to the room right across from the door, "Since the other rooms are shut."

"I'll go put your bag down," Derek left Kylie and I alone.

"So, since fairy tales do exist, what are you?" I questioned Kylie.

"I'm a Chameleon, a protector, and I have an angelic like sword." She smiled.

"What am I? What's a Chameleon, protector, and what is this 'angelic like sword'?" I looked at her quizzically.

"A Chameleon is a species that can change from one to another. Like Human to Vampire. A protector can not help themselves, just others. The angelic like sword? I'm not sure what to do with it now. It's fulfilled it's purpose." She replied.

"What am I?" I asked again.

Kylie looked up at my forehead, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I started to back away, enough weird things for one day.

"Kayla, you're a human?" It came out more like a question than anything else.

"I didn't think I'd have anything cool about me anyway." I laughed.

"Wait. I have an idea to check." She grinned.

"What is it?" I wasn't liking that grin...

"Think about going invisible, disappearing. Like that's all you want to do. Think about your most embarrassing moment and pretend you're reliving it. How much you just wanted to not be there." Her grin widened.

I thought long and hard, and came up with one. I closed my eyes and saw it lividly. Went I started going through puberty. We had just got back from the summer of 5th grade, and I was taller. A lot taller, like 5 inches. The weird part, was that my voice came trough cracking all the time. When we got to History, we had to read over the "Expectations" and the teacher called on me. When I started, it came out find. I wish I had knocked on wood, because the next moment my voice dropped and cracked. Everyone was laughing loudly at my voice, and I felt like I was going to cry. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't there. Screaming, I thought about seeing myself again. Closing my eyes tight, I thought about happy memories, and willed myself to be seen. When I opened my eyes, I was there. My body and everything.

"That, was the scariest thing ever." I groaned.

"Well, at least we know you're a Chameleon too." She laughed.


	8. Trust Me, Part 1

**Disclaimer; Guest...You know who you are. Stop freaking bugging me! I'm going to end it soon, so just don't get your panties in a twist! When it's all done and gone, I'll resume checking over for mistakes.**

* * *

A Chameleon, another one. There was me, Jace, and now Kayla. At least I'm not alone anymore. I swear, I think life is starting to take a liking to me. Of course, something will eventually go wrong. I mean, I'm the girl who used to fit in. Now, I'm everything that no one else is. I mean, how do you fit in when there isn't even a category for you!

"So, can you change patterns?" I wonder to Kayla.

"Like human to vampire?" She looks at me in bewilderment.

"Yes, precisely." I nod.

"How do I know if I change?" Oh right, we don't know if she can read patterns yet.

"Can you read my pattern?" I point to my forehead.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Like this." I say, demonstrating by wiggling my eyebrows at her head.

"Um...Like this?" She wiggles her eyebrows at my forehead. I hear her gasp, and figure she's reading it.

"Can you see anything?" I look at her, she looked back.

"Y-yes, your pattern just changed!" She gasped again.

"That's what happens when you're a Chameleon." I shrugged.

"I knew there was something up-" She mumbled, silently saying the rest as she figured something out. Leaving me to wonder what was off.

"Something the matter?"

"Why, no, um...Yes? Have you ever seen an army guy around you before?"

"Y-yes."

Daniel, she must be talking about Daniel. My father, her father, we're twins. There is no mistaking it now. Figures, next time I'm just going to assume. No one looks so alike, and has the same abilities, unless they're twins. Well I mean, you couldn't tell if they were fraternal. Inwardly groaning at myself for all the retarded things I was thinking, I was still taken aback by the fact that I had a twin sister _and _my father didn't even tell me!

"Is his name Daniel?"

"Y-yes."

"That settles it, we're sisters. Twin sisters, and I thought I'd never have a sibling!" Kayla squealed as she jumped forward to give me a bear hug. Choking slightly, I gently pushed her away from me.

"That," I gasped, "Was an unnecessarily tight bear hug."

She giggled, "Well, I am known for my strength."

"Figures." I mutter, when Derek finally gets back.

"Well, Kylie let's go to let her settle in." Derek starts to walk to the door.

"Wait, Kylie, could you help me unpack?" She looked eagerly at me and Derek.

"Uh...Sure?" I give her a small smile, which she returns.

"Derek, you can stay too." She smiles, well, grinning.

"Um...Yeah, I guess I'll stay." Derek smiles, walking back.

We head into her room. She starts immediately with the back, while I sit there skeptically eyeing the bag. Well, until she starts taking out clothes. For about an hour we shuffle through her bag as she groans and complains about how she should have been there to pack instead of her mom. Then huffing out, before telling us where she wanted her stuff. I slap Derek's arm a few times as he eyes her panties and bras.

* * *

I lay on my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Today had been somewhat eventful. I found out I had a twin. That was basically it for everything else. I mean, everything was a blur after that. I had a huge headache, but other than that I was fine. It was feeble to try to move, that would just make it worse. So I continuously tried to fall asleep.

"Hey, Kylie, I heard you were feeling terrible. Mind if I could come in?" Lucas's voice, made my head hurt even more, but I did want to see him.

"Sure." I whispered, trying not to hurt my head any further.

I heard the window slide up, and a thud signaling his presence in my room.

"So, how are you doing?" He whispered, his breath was caressing my face. I smiled despite myself, and shook my head.

"I feel like crap." I muttered, sending him to chuckle at my expense.

I rolled over to my side, propping myself on one elbow to look at him. Waves of pain hit me, but I didn't really care. Though, I did moan a few times when it was hurting terribly. Lucas leaned up and kissed my temple, it was so gentle I could barely feel it. Though no matter how small the kiss was, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Lucas, I'm tired." I whined, which earned me a disappointed sigh, and then he started to get up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, and started toward the window.

"Wait, Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you stay with me?"

He looked a bit bewildered, but nodded nonetheless.

"I won't try anything, I promise." He smiled, sliding right behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, and I turned to face him.

"Don't you dare try anything," I yawned, "Night."

"Love you, Kylie."

"Love you too."

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Kylie, Kylie?" I heard Kayla's voice. Then I saw her, in her night gown. I looked down at myself and found I was wearing mine.

"Yeah?"

"What is this?"

I looked around me, we were in my cabin. Well my room to be exact. I must be dream scaping, or maybe she is.

"This is probably a dream-scape. Don't worry, we just have to find out which is which."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we find who's dream scaping so we can walk up."

"What if we don't?"

"I'm not sure, I think we just wake up."

I smile reassuringly at my twin. Though, right now, I could use some reassurance too.

"So, how do we figure this out?"

"I'll try to change what you're wearing, you try to change what I am."

"Got it."

I closed my eyes and envisioned Kayla wearing what I saw her in last. A blouse, jean skirt, and jeans. When I opened my eyes, she was still in her night gown, and I was in mine.

"Well, that didn't work."

I laughed, and she joined in with me.

"Trust me, we'll get out of this eventually."


End file.
